


Circus Johnlock

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Circus, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: John treats Sherlock to a trip to the circus that they will never forget. As the sparkling lights beam down on them, John will learn a secret about Sherlock, that he has tried to guard for his entire life.





	Circus Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a challenge. I hope you enjoy this fic. Sorry I haven't written any Johnlock stuff in a while but I've been really busy. I've been working on this one for a while so I hope you enjoy it. Please give kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark and view some of my other works. Your support means everything to me.

This summer, John decided to treat Sherlock to an unforgettable experience. Sherlock had never been to the circus. “I’ve no time for novelties,” he replied, whenever John suggested it. John supposed that Sherlock was just too shy to admit what he wanted, so he secretly booked tickets.

They walked together until they reached the circus. “Surprise!” John announced, watching Sherlock’s reaction. He looked uncomfortable but gave John a polite smile. John pulled him inside, determined to help Sherlock enjoy himself.

John bought candy floss, which they shared. Sherlock began enjoying himself. The show began and gymnasts flew around on ropes. They were having fun until the clowns entered. John felt Sherlock’s muscles tensen.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“I’m ok,” Sherlock replied, stiffly. Sherlock grasped John’s hand tightly. During the interval, Sherlock spoke. “I’m scared of clowns, John. That's why I never go to the circus.”

“I’m so sorry, Sherlock. We can leave if you want.”

“No,” Sherlock said, firmly. “I should face my fear but I need your help.”

“I’m here,” John whispered. “I’m always here.”

Sherlock enjoyed the second act much more than the first. When Sherlock got scared, John massaged his hand. Sherlock began to relax. He was safe. He was with John.

The show finished and Sherlock turned to John. “You know,” Sherlock said, “I’d like to come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark and view some of my other works. Your suport means the world. I love seeing when people appreciate my work. I reply to every comment and if you leave a comment on any of my works, I will gift my 221 kudos work to you.


End file.
